贾克斯/技能数据
}} Abilities % attack speed. This buff lasts for 2.5 seconds and stacks up to 6 times. |innatedetail = Relentless Assault is a passive ability that grants Jax bonus attack speed for a short duration whenever he autoattacks. Subsequent autoattacks refresh the duration and stack the effect up to 6 times. |firstname = Leap Strike |firstinfo = (Active): Jax leaps towards a target, dealing physical damage if the target was an enemy. *'Cost': 65 mana *'Range': 700 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Leap Strike is a targeted dash ability that causes Jax to jump to the target unit's location, dealing physical damage to it if the target is an enemy. * Leap Strike does not proc on-hit effects. **However, it does proc if he has the buff active. * Jax can still be affected by crowd control effects while using Leap Strike. * Jax can still use abilities and spells while jumping with Leap Strike. * Leap Strike can be used to jump over terrain, provided that there is enough room for Jax on the other side. ** Damage is dealt whether Jax jumps to his target or not, as long as the target was in range upon cast. * Leap Strike can be used on wards, temporarily revealing it for 2 seconds afterwards. * Leap Strike can sometimes appear to be able to be cast on something that appears to be outside of the ability's range, most notably, wards placed over terrain. Examples can be seen in this video demonstration. |secondname = Empower |secondinfo = (Active): Jax charges his weapon with energy, causing his next autoattack or Leap Strike to deal additional magic damage. This ability resets the autoattack timer. *'Cost:' 30 mana |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Empower is an autoattack modifier that causes Jax's next autoattack to deal additional magic damage. * Empower resets Jax's attack timer on cast. * The buff granted by Empower will not be consumed on attacking structures such as turrets. However Jax can still use the ability to reset his autoattack timer (and therefore do more damage to the structure). * Empower can proc and apply effects from items like . * If Jax uses Leap Strike while buffed by Empower, the buff will proc and be consumed to deal the bonus magic damage. |thirdname = Counter Strike |thirdinfo = (Active): Jax enters a defensive stance for up to 2 seconds, dodging all incoming basic attacks and taking 25% less damage from area of effect abilities. At the end of the duration or if Counter Strike is activated again, Jax deals physical damage and stuns nearby enemies for 1 second. This spell deals 20% additional damage for each attack dodged to a maximum of 100% increased damage. *'Diameter of AoE:' 375 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Counter Strike is a self-target ability that grants Jax a buff, allowing him to dodge all incoming autoattacks and reducing damage taken from area of effect abilities by 25%. After 2 seconds or when Counter Strike is activated again, Jax deals physical damage and stuns enemy units in a radius around him. * Jax will always stun surrounding enemies, even if he is suffering from crowd control effects when the dodge buff ends. ** This can be used to interrupt and . * Counter Strike's damage is increased by 20% for each attack dodged, capping at 100%. * Counter Strike can dodge abilities that proc on-hit effects, such as: ** ** ** * Counter Strike will not dodge some auto-attack modifier abilities, such as: ** ** * Note that upon first activation Counter Strike will go on a 1 second cooldown before it can be activated again to proc the stun earlier. |ultiname = Grandmaster's Might |ultiinfo = (Passive): Jax deals additional magic damage on every third basic attack. The counter will be reset if he does not attack for 2.5 seconds. |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultisinglepic = yes |ultiinfo2 = (Active): Jax gains armor and magic resist. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Cooldown:' 80 seconds *'Duration:' 8 seconds |ultilevel2 = |ultidetail = Grandmaster's Might's passively causes Jax's autoattacks to deal additional magic damage on every third hit. This counter is reset when Jax doesn't attack for 2.5 seconds. When activated, Grandmaster's Might is a self-target ability that grants Jax bonus armor and magic resist for 8 seconds. * The magic damage from Grandmaster's Might will work against Turrets. * Activating Grandmaster's Might has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Grandmaster's Might only calculates the bonus armor and magic resist once, at the moment the ability is cast. Changes to his stats while Grandmaster's Might is active will not cause the bonus to adjust. }} Category:Champion Ability Details